Across the Stars
by WrekkHavoc789
Summary: Sorry for the lame title. As the clones wars are closer the ending Ahsoka Tano must struggled with her Master's growing darkness as well as her own attraction to a certain human boy. Meanwhile the plans of the Death Watch gets ever closer to the Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

** Across the stars**

**Hey, this is my first Star Wars the Clone Wars fanfiction but I've been the biggest Star Wars since I was born. This story is based off the time line right after season 4 episode 17 "A friend in need". This story may contain some spoilers. Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything is owned by Mr. Lucas. **

**Chapter 1**** Miserable Masters**

Ahsoka turned on the Autopilot controls for the _twilight_ and Artoo fly the ship. She let out a long sigh, it had been a tiring couple of days, and Lux had dragged her half way across the galaxy and had nearly gotten her killed by an ancient organization that was bent on destroying the Jedi order. Lux. Just the thought of the young human boy made her heart rate increase and her headtails turn a deeper shade of blue. The two of them had truly made an awesome team, sure he had gotten them into trouble with his male stupidity and lust to avenge his mother's death but at least they had a great adventure. 

The adventure was exciting and memorable despite being death defying, she had learned a great deal from those poor villagers. Most importantly she was not thinking about that kiss between her and Lux.

Thankfully in that moment her master decided to holo-call her and break through her thoughts. She pressed the button to answer, and a blue hologram image of her young master flickered to life, "Ahsoka report, now. Are you and Bonteri almost to the _Resolute_ yet?"

Ahsoka bit her bottom lip, "Ah master? Lux isn't coming back with me…"

Anakin crossed his arms across his chest in irritation, "What happened now?"

She couldn't look him in his eyes, "It's a long story…but in short he stole an escape pod, took off and I have no idea where he went."

He raised his eyebrows in expectancy, "Well…You're not going to explain yourself?"

The young Togruta shook her head, "It's not important, master. All that matters is that Lux isn't coming but I am."

Her master gave her look that said _this isn't over yet_ but didn't continue to badger her, "Fine, Snips. I'll leave you alone for now, just hurry up. We were due back at Corusant three days ago, to report to the council."

"Mace Windu is not going to be happy is he?" She replied just imaging the judgemental scowl on the Mace's face.

"No, Snips he's not. Just come back quickly."

"Will do, master. I'm only a few hours away."

Anakin nodded his head, "Ok, Snips see you then. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too, Master." She bid him goodbye before she turned off the hologram machine.

She lazily stood up from the pilot's seat and stretched her tired limbs which caused her shirt to rise a little. She turned to R2D2 who was plugged into the wall and basically controlling the entire ship.

"Hey Artoo, can you take over please? I'm going to meditate for a while. Tell me when we get close to the _Resolute_." She asked.

The astro-droid responded with a series of beeps, "Thanks buddy." She said gratefully.

Ahsoka reached her arms above her head as she walked out of the cockpit and towards the sleeping quarters. She opened the door to her own sleeping quarter, she walked into the dark room and unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. She used Force push to float it to the night stand. Then she jumped up on her bed and sat cross legged, she closed her eyes and let the Force flow through her. She was willing to do anything to get her mind off a certain young ex-separatist senator-to-be.

…..

Soon enough their tiny bucket of bolts was docking at the huge Jedi space cruiser the _Resolute_. As the _twilight's_ hatch opened, Ahsoka and Artoo walked down the ramp they were greeted by the clone captain of the 501st, Captain Rex.

Ahsoka grinned at the Captain, "Rex, it's good to see you!"

Rex gave her a formal nod; she could sense that the Captain had other things on his mind, "Likewise, sir. General Skywalker wants you on the bridge. He expects a full report."

Ahsoka sighed, she figured this would happen, "Well we better not keep him waiting then."

He nodded swiftly and the duo made their way to main control room.

As they stepped on the bridge, Ahsoka sensed her Master's impatience coming off him in waves. Skywalker had his hands clasped tightly behind his back, she could see that he was trying immensely to stay calm. The tiny Jedi suppressed another sigh, she was used to her Master's emotional state. Sometimes his moods flip-flopped so much that she thought he was more of a woman then she was.

Ahsoka put on an innocent smile as she approached Anakin trying to calm his nerves, "Hey Master. How's it going?"

Something twitched in his eye, letting her know that he was not amused, "'How's it going?' That's all I get? You go gallivanting after some idiot separatist kid and disappear for a few days with no word from you what so ever! You could have died! I was ready to send search parties after you!" He shouted.

Ahsoka's temper spiked, "Well Master, it's not like I planned to take off it just happened! Plus I'm back now ok!"

"No Ahsoka it's not ok! You could have been hurt or dead and I wouldn't have been able to help you! And you don't even have the decency to tell me what the Hoth happened on this stupid little expedition!"

At this point their little shouting match had drawn the attention of the entire crew. All the clones had stopped their work to watch the Master and Apprentice fight like four year olds. Skywalker was the first to come to his senses and looked around at the clones who were watching them. He blushed in embarrassment and anger.

He let out an annoyed huff before muttering, "I'll be in the training room." And with that he stalked off without another word.

Once he had left, Ahsoka casted her eyes downwards ashamed about the way she acted.

At this Rex started to bark orders at the other clones, "Ok show's over, back to work! We're landing in Corusant in 2 and half hours, get it together!"

The clones immediately snapped into action at their Captain's orders and went back to preparing the landing on Corusant. Then the clone Captain regarded the young padawan.

"Sir?" He asked cautiously.

Ahsoka snapped her eyes back up from the ground to look at Rex, "Yeah, Rex?"

The Captain shifted his helmet in his hand nervously, "The General was just worried about you…We all were." He mumbled.

Ahsoka's eyes soften she knew that already, "I know that, Rex. I just hate it when he treats me like I'm a kid."

Rex gave her a lopsided smile, "I'm pretty sure that's how all teenagers feel."

Ahsoka gave a quick laugh, "Well we all know that I'm no average teenager."

The clone grinned back at her, "Not at all, sir."

"Well I'm going to get something to eat at the café tell me when we're going to land."

Rex gave her a small salute, "Yes, sir."

Ahsoka grinned, "Thanks, Rex."

He nodded back to her as she turned and walked off the bridge.

…..

Ahsoka made her way down the solid metallic hallway that led to the café. She was used to the claustrophobic feelings of ships, after all she had been on enough time on them. Although she couldn't say that ships were her favorite places to be, not by a long shot. She didn't like the Jedi temple very much either, it was much too quiet and solemn there for her liking. The only place Ahsoka really liked to be was outside, whether it was in a battle or just meditating, she loved feeling natured around her.

Not to mention she did enjoy a certain rose garden, on a distant Separatist planet…No! Ahsoka shook her head, why did she always have to think of Lux at the most inopportune moments? She couldn't be attached to him, could she?

Of course not! She had only met him a couple of times! That couldn't be enough times to make someone attached to another, right?

She stopped in front of the café doors and cleared her thoughts. She needed to stop having these thoughts about Lux, it was against her oath, all that she needed was to make her life more complicated. Suddenly her thoughts were broken by the rumbling of her stomach. She blinked in surprised, it had been a few days since she's had anything decent to eat. After being captured by and fighting with the Deathwatch, Ahsoka had little to eat expect for some moldy bread and stale water.

She opened the doors to the café and walked in, it was full of clones who were sitting and eating with each other in groups at the tables. Ahsoka stalked towards the counter and got a salad with a chilled tea. She sat down at a table by herself and dug in.

She munched her leaves like a rabbit and suddenly felt a pang of loneliness, she hated fighting with Anakin. At times like this he would sit with her at meals, and joke together or plan strategies or sometimes they just bickered. She considered sitting with some of the clones but then decided against it, sitting with clones she didn't really know was kind of awkward. She had a feeling that they didn't really like her very much. She tried to be friendly with the clones as much as possible but a lot of them didn't like to associate with others but themselves. Except Rex, she thought fondly, Rex had always been a good friend to her. Sure the first mission she had been sent on with him and Skywalker, he was a bit tough with her. But she had been giving him attitude so she deserved to be put in her place. Ever since then he had watched out for her and protected her almost like an older brother.

She finished of her meal and used the Force to float the empty tray towards the trash. Then looked around the café again, when she wasn't able to locate her Master among the mass of black haired clone, she figured he must still be in the training room. She knew he was probably not planning on eating either. She was used to her Master's moods; sometimes he would lock himself in his rooms or in the training room for days at a time. When he was in one of those moods he never wanted anyone near him and wouldn't bother himself with taking care of his basic needs.

Ahsoka figured that she might as well bring him a tray of food and beg for forgiveness from the dear "Chosen One". Otherwise if she didn't he would probably himself starve to death, then the Force would stay unbalanced and everyone would blame her. Ahsoka grumbled to herself as she back to the counter and grabbed a couple of nerf meat sandwiches and a bottle of ice water. She quickly paid the chef droid and walked out of the café.

She slid past clones and droids until she made it to the training room. It looked exactly like something called "the training room" would look. It had various work out machines (that looked more like torture devices) scattered across the room. Ahsoka's eyes landed on the centre of the room where exercise mats were placed as a make shift sparing zone. Her Master was located in the middle of the mats swinging his lightsaber around , cutting the heads off of about a dozen training dummies.

Ahsoka had to admit even though her Master was an epic drama queen, there was no doubt that he was a highly skilled warrior. She made her way cautiously towards him, her grip tightened on the tray in nervousness as she did so. It was odd for her to be nervous of her Master, usually she could sass back to him if he made her mad but at this moment she felt intense anxiety towards him that she couldn't quite explain.

Anakin sensed his apprentice's presence the second she passed through th hallway. He deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back on to his belt, then swiftly faces her. He could sense her anxiety through the Force, it shocked him to realise that she was afraid of him. Her grip was so tight on the tray that her usual orange knuckles were turning a pale white.

He took an uneasy step towards her, "Snips? What's wrong?"

Her brow furrowed, "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

Anakin felt himself relax, "Of course not, Snips. You know I can't stay mad at you for more than five minutes."

"Thank you, Master." She replied not loosening her stance.

Anakin stared at her then glanced down at the tray and felt his stomach grumble, he'd forgotten to eat again.

"I see you come bearing gifts." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

Ahsoka snapped out of her uneasy trance, "Oh right. Here you go, Skyguy. I know what you're like when you're in one of your moods."

"What moods?" He replied, trying to sound serious but they both burst into laughter.

Ahsoka passed him the tray and they both sat down cross legged on the mats together. Anakin started on the sandwiches first, he swallowed without tasting. He paused intently feeling the after taste kick in.

"This is nerf meat isn't it?" He asked looking as if he was about vomit.

Ahsoka broke into giggles, "Well Master, at least I didn't cover it in sand."

Anakin rolled his eyes at the laughing Togruta and washed down the disgusting lunch meat with the water. He regretted ever telling his apprentice about his blatant hatred of sand or anything gravel like.

"You know what, Snips? You're just cruel sometimes."

This made her laugh even harder, "Ah Master you're priceless."

Then she stopped laughing all together and she cast her eyes downwards, "I really am sorry that I didn't contact you before, there just wasn't any time."

Skywalker's blue eyes soften, "I know, Snips. Will you tell ne what happened? It's obviously bothering you. Let me help."

Ahsoka let out a puff of air, she hated it that her Master knew how to read her so well, "Ok, fine. I'll tell you."

She continued to tell him all about the Death Watch and Lux's involvement with them. She expertly avoided the part about her and Lux kissing. She didn't want to open that box yet, knowing her Master, he would probably freak out about it. Throughout the entire tale, Anakin had remained surprisingly silent not interrupting once. When she was finished Anakin gave her a pensive look.

"Master?" She questioned.

He looked worried, "So the Death Watch is getting more of a threat. We'll have to talk to the Council about this."

Ahsoka stared at her Master, she never seen him so serious before, it made her even more anxious. If the Death Watch got any worse, who knew how many Jedi they would kidnap and torture just like what they did to her. The thought put goose-bumps on her skin.

Anakin stood abruptly dusting the crumbs off his tunic, "Come on, Ahsoka. We'll be docking soon so you better get ready."

Ahsoka nodded her head and followed her Master out of the training room.

**So that was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I will be more Luxsoka in the next chapter. I'll also be putting in more Jedi scenes as well so thanks for reading and pretty please review. I love reading reviews so please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Across the stars**

** Hey everyone! I really want thanks all the people that reviewed and favorited, I appreciate it! So here's the next chapter as promised there is a lot of Luxsoka scenes in this one. I really like this story, I love writing for fantasy and sci-fi and I hope you all enjoy this story too.**

** Chapter 2**

Docking on Corusant was always so rush full, all the clones running around making sure the trans-ports were to be flown down to the planet on schedule. Ahsoka boarded the _twilight_ with Skywalker, Rex, and a few other members of the 501st. She sat in the co-pilot's seat next to her Master while Rex assumed his seat as navigator.

"Everyone ready?" Anakin asked as he turned on the engine.

"Just don't crash the ship. Again. I don't know how many more this poor rust bucket can take." She replied cheekily.

This earned a round of laughter from the clones, Skywalker was notorious for his crash landings.

He chuckled, "Ok, if we're done making fun of me, are we ready now?"

"Master, we're never done making fun of you but proceed."

They detached from the _Resolute _and entered the atmosphere of Corusant. The thing Ahsoka hated the most about Corusant was that when entering the planet one is immediately hit with an enormous cloud of smog that blankets its ozone layer. She could barely see out the front panel, and then thanked the Force that her Master was an excellent pilot or they would have crashed into one of the ridiculous skyscrapers that surrounded the surface of the planet.

Luckily Skywalker was able to maneuver through the smoke and eventually landed on the platform huge platform outside the Jedi temple. Ahsoka spotted Obi-wan Kenobi and Commander Cody of the 212th waiting for them below.

"There Ahsoka, I didn't crash the ship, you happy?" Anakin asked snarkily as he wiped his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

She replied with a snort and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Very."

As they opened the hatch's door Ahsoka was blinded by the ultra-violet light, "Stupid sun." She muttered shielding her eyes from it.

Obi-wan approached them a slight smirk on his face which made his beard lift up at the corners, "Welcome home, you're still in one piece I see."

Anakin chuckled lightly, "Mostly."

"Well you and Ahsoka have been summoned by the Council; you are to there without delay."

"Sounds like fun." Anakin replied unenthusiastically.

"Well, we might as well get the reporting over with Master." Ahsoka added.

"True, Snips. Come on let's go."

Ahsoka walked behind the two older Jedi as they bickered and clucked like hens with each other. Ahsoka looked around the temple as they walked, she always admired its great halls, the large columns, and the feeling of serenity one gets when walking through it. The temple was as close to a home as any Jedi were ever going to get, only a fool would dare try attack it.

Other Jedi mulled around going about their own business, as they made their to the main tower where the Council was located. Finally they reached the Council's room chamber doors and stopped in front of them.

"Well I'll go in first and address the Council; you two stay here…and try to act like adults." Kenobi ordered and he entered the room.

Once the doors closed behind him, Anakin turned to Ahsoka, "Let me do the talking, Snips."

She rolled her eyes at that, "Of course, Master because the Council just loves listening to you talk."

Skywalker smirked in reply, "Everybody does Tano everybody does."

Ahsoka grinned and shook her head at her Master's arrogance, at that moment a very stressed looking Kenobi reappeared from the doors.

"Stop your kidding around the both of you, the Council is ready for you and they're expecting a full report."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Anakin replied and they entered the chambers.

Seated in their chairs around the circular room that overlooked all of Corusant were Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Master Plo Koon, Luminara Unduli, and Ki-Adi-Mundi. Many of the other Council members were just holograms of themselves because they were off at different ends of the galaxy fighting in the war efforts. Anakin and Ahsoka stood in the middle of the room together, trying their best to look serious.

Yoda started, "Back the Death Watch are, getting stronger they seem to be."

"Yes, Master. Ahsoka was kidnapped by them." Skywalker replied.

"If this is true, then every Jedi in the galaxy is in grave danger." Mace Windu input.

The room fell into a very pensive silence, Yoda a grim look on his face, "Clouded the future is, uncertain our fate is."

Anxiety flooded in Ahsoka's heart, if the Death Watch clan were recruit more soldiers and attack Corusant the fate of the Jedi could be disastrous. Ahsoka remembered how they burned down that village like it was nothing; imagine what they could do to Corusant. She shivered at the thought of the Jedi temple burning to the ground like the villager's huts.

Luminara shifted her weight in her chair, "Well let's not lose ourselves in despair just yet. Master Kenobi said that there was a boy who was in league with them. Was he correct?"

"That's true; Bonteri was planning on working with the Death Watch until they betrayed him…" Anakin was interrupted by Mace Windu.

"Well bring him here, so we can interrogate him."

Ahsoka decided to pipe in at this moment, "Master Windu if I may…We won't be able to bring Lux in, sir."

Windu raised his eyebrows at this, "And why is that?"

Ahsoka couldn't meet his eyes, "Well Master… I was going to bring Lux back to Corusant but he… he took an escape pod and fled. He doesn't trust the Republic."

_ No matter how hard I tried to convince him otherwise,_ she thought sadly to herself.

The council room was quiet again.

"Well we're back to square one again." Kit Fisto's hologram added trying to break the tension in the room.

"Meditate on this, we shall. Gain more information on the Death Watch we must." Master Yoda said pensively.

"We will send our best agents on this matter to find more information." Mace Windu ensured.

The rest of the Council members began to chatter away; too busy making plans about covert missions that none of them heard Master Yoda say, "Longer the war seems, when surrounded by enemies we are."

After the Council meeting had ended, Ahsoka followed Skywalker back to their adjoined sleeping quarters. She couldn't wait to get some sleep after standing for hours listening to the Council trying to make up their minds.

They just reached their doors when Anakin let out a loud yawn, "Well I'm beat, Snips. Listening to those Old Folks nattering to themselves really tires you out."

Ahsoka chuckled sleepily at her Master, "Well night, Skyguy. I'm going to bed."

She opened her sleeping quarter's door, "Good night, Snips."

She heard his door close behind her as she went into her own room. She sat down on her bed and took off her combat boots, then unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. She then slipped out of her day uniform and into her sleeping robes. She laid down on her bed and tried to fall into a peaceful sleep.

This unfortunately did not happen because her mind was plagued by dreams of a certain green eyed, dark hair teenage boy who had an accent to die for. Ahsoka tossed and turned in her sleep trying to get warm, in the cold Jedi temple the temperature was always below freezing, she figured that they were trying to save money on heating. She suddenly felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her making her feel safe and secure. WAIT? STRONG ARMS!

Ahsoka shot up in bed, there was someone else in bed with her! Instantly her years of Jedi training kicked in and she punched in the general direction towards her side.

Her fist connected with something that felt a lot like a chest. A string of creative curses came from that area, "Ahsoka….Ahsoka! Stop...It's me! And ow!"

Ahsoka recognized the voice immediately, "Lux?"

Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she began to see his figure. His dark hair was ruffled and his eyes had bruising circles around them from the lack of sleep, in short he looked like complete Bantha Poodoo.

"Lux! What are you doing here? And how are you here?" She was starting to panic.

"Ahsoka shhh! You're going to wake everyone up!" Lux whispered with urgency grabbing hold of her wrist and covered a hand over her mouth.

Ahsoka huffed and tried to calm herself down, the last thing she needed was her aster was her bursting into the room.

She sighed then moved Lux's hand from her mouth, "How'd you get into the Jedi temple in the first place? Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get into if they find out that you're here, especially in my sleeping quarters?"

Lux didn't seem too worried about being caught in fact he seemed down right arrogant, he even had the audacity to smile at the thought.

"Ugh." She sighed and clapped a hand to her face.

"You know that the security of the Jedi temple is highly overrated. It was rather easy to get in here. All you have to do is slip past a lazy clone guard, burrow a brown robe and they let you go anywhere here. You might want to check into that." Lux replied.

Ahsoka looked up from her hand to glare at him, "What are you doing here, Lux? I thought you didn't want to come back to Corusant with me."

Lux looked away from her as if he couldn't meet her eyes, "I still don't trust the Republic but I had no other place to go… Then I thought of you and how you're the only person I've got left and Ahsoka I…"

He never got to finish what he was going to say because at that moment the doors burst opened and a shirtless, very pissed off Anakin Skywalker came charging in.

What happened next went so quickly that Ahsoka barely had time to process it. One second Skywalker was at the door then the next second he was across the room with his lightsaber activated and he had Lux in a Force choke with a look of pure anger on his face. The glare made the scar on his eye made him downright scary.

"Ahsoka sound the alarm; tell security that we have an intruder." Anakin snapped at her while not taking his eyes off Lux.

Lux was gasping and his face was turning red, "Ahsoka…tell him…to…let…me…go!" He gasped.

Ahsoka leaped off her bed and sped her Master and grabbed the arm that was choking Lux.

"Master wait! Lux isn't an intruder! Just let him go!" She snapped.

Anakin blinked, "Lux? As in Bonteri?"

Anakin let him go in shock but didn't stop glaring at him, Lux hit the floor with a thump and tried to catch his breath. He rubbed his throat, and glowered at Skywalker at the same time.

Anakin turned to his apprentice after deactivating his lightsaber once again and put his hands on his hips, "Ahsoka, what's Bonteri chasing in your room? And more importantly what is he doing on Corusant? I thought you said that he took off in an escape pod."

Ahsoka looked at her Master with pleading eyes, "He had nowhere else to go, plus I'm the only one he trusts- at least I hope he trusts me."

She said before looking at Lux, who'd gotten up. They shared a glance before smiling.

Anakin broke the silence and regarded the younger man, "How did you get through the temple security?"

Lux pulled his eyes away from Ahsoka and turned to Skywalker, glaring at him while he spoke, "You'd be surprised at what the clones don't see… by the way, who are you?"

Anakin opened his mouth to answer but Ahsoka did it for him, "Ah, Lux. This is my Jedi Master/Mentor Anakin Skywalker; he's the General to the 501st clone legion."

Lux's eyes bugged out of his sockets, he'd always figured Ahsoka had a Jedi Master but he'd never given it much thought. He would have never thought her Master would be a Jedi who had such a reputation. He especially didn't think General Skywalker would be so young either.

"I think he gets it, Snips. No need to over sell me."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "That could never happen, Master."

Anakin ignored her and turned to Lux, "Now what are we going to do with you?"

Both Lux and Ahsoka raised their eyebrows, "You mean you're not going to call security on me?"

"No but the Council will want to question you, we're going to have to get you out of here first. No one else will be as easy going as me."

An idea popped into Ahsoka's head, "Hey Skyguy? Why don't we just ask Senator Amidala if Lux can stay with her?"

"Padme? She lives here?" Lux asks surprised.

"You she has an apartment right near the senate building. I thought since she's already like family to you, maybe she'll let you stay with her. What do you think?"

"I might as well." Lux replied.

"Ok then, we'll bring Bonteri over to Padme's house tomorrow. Now let's all get some sleep." Skywalker muttered, exhausted.

"Awesome." Lux said and boldly wrapped an arm around Ahsoka.

Anakin narrowed his eyes at that, "Oh no. You're bunking with me tonight." He said grabbing the younger boy by the back of his neck and started to shove him towards the door.

Lux was able to dig his heels in the ground enough to make Anakin stop for a second, "Wait a minute! How do I know that you're not going to kill me in my sleep?"

Anakin shrugged, "You don't." With that he shoved Bonteri out the door and let it close them.

Once they were gone, Ahsoka let out a long sigh and flopped down on her bed, "Tomorrow is going to be a long day." She muttered before closing her eyes and getting some much needed sleep.

**Okay that was chapter two, and I'm for the long update. Life has been hectic. I also can't wait for season 5! I wonder how many seasons they're going to do? **

**Anyway peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Across the Stars**

** I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited I really apprentice it. I love writing this story and I have already written chapter four and five, I just need to type them up and put post them. I'm usually really slow because of life and school (they shouldn't co-inside) but I promise to update more often. Anyway I don't own anything, everything belongs to Mr. Lucas.**

**Chapter 3 Fugitive**

That morning Ahsoka spent at least half a half hour in front of the mirror checking over herself; she had to make sure everything was in place. Her Master was right she did wear too tight clothes but she couldn't imagine wearing a long skirt in the middle of battle. It was puzzling to her how Luminara and Barris were able to do it.

She was fixing her lekku so they flowed over her shoulders when her Master popped his head through her refresher room door, "You better be ready, Snips." He barked impatiently.

"I'm coming, sheesh!" She replied as she threw her cloak over her shoulders.

Ahsoka followed her Master out of the refresher and into the darken corridor. They had woken up early so no one would see them. Lux was waiting for them out in the hallway; he was wearing the same Jedi robe that he had stolen the night before. The brown material covered his frame completely all Ahsoka could see was the shadowy outline of his face.

There was a certain amount of tension in the air as there is when one is trying to get away with something illegal. The togruta turned her gaze over to Skywalker, to the untrained eye he looked completely at ease but she knew better, she felt the stress coming off of his life Force.

"Are we, ready?" Anakin muttered in a hushed tone.

The two teenagers nodded their heads in unison as a response.

Skywalker then pulled his own hood over his head, "Let's do this…And remember act natural."

They hurried through the marble stoned corridors at top speed, Ahsoka kept on glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was following. As they headed toward the Great Hall they slowed into a jog.

"Almost there." She whispered under her breath.

The Great Hall was the grand entrance way of the Jedi temple, hundreds of pillars held up the structure. Every surface of the Great Hall consisted of reflective marble, the floor tiles depicted images of old wars and battles that the Order had fought in. At the entrance were grand ivory doors which led to the outside world, they protected the temple for as long as anyone could remember. It was odd to Ahsoka to see them closed because they were as opened during the daytime.

Skywalker stood in front of them and used his "superior" knowledge of the Force to open them. Surprisingly they made no noise as they swung open letting in the early morning air.

"Hurry up." Anakin hissed at them and Ahsoka pushed Lux before following after.

They rushed down the steps and entered the busy and crowded street. Lux pulled off his cloak and turned to face the two Jedi.

"Well what now?"

The older Jedi looked around at the various species of people who were rushing up and down the street then up at the thousands of speeders and transports that whizzing around in the air above them.

"I guess we will just take a public transport then." He mused.

Lux shook his head in disbelief, "The brilliance of the Jedi astounds me."

Ahsoka broke in giggles at that, while Skywalker just glared.

…

They finally reached Padme's apartment building after about a standard half hour of standing between smelly strangers. The building reached pass the clouds, Ahsoka had been there a few times but it still took her breathe away. Not just the mere height of it but also how glamorous the building looked. She often wondered what it would be like to live in such a place. As a Jedi she knew that material possessions were meaningless but the girl inside her still wondered what it would be like to be royalty.

They made it pass the guard with ease; apparently he knew Anakin's face quite well.

"How does he know your face so well?" Lux asked puzzled.

Anakin shrugged back, "I have a face that's hard to forget."

Lux snorted back in reply, "Yeah it's really hard to forget something that terrifying."

Ahsoka laughed again, it was nice to have someone to put her Master in his place, someone other than herself for once.

They went into the elevator together; Anakin instantly put himself between Ahsoka and Lux like some metaphorical shield. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her Master's protectiveness, she didn't want to imagine what he would be like if he knew about their kiss.

Ahsoka felt her lekku turn colour as she thought about the kiss yet again. She spared a glance at Lux who had felt her eyes on him. He turned to look at her and they shared a secret smile, they both remembered that moment.

Skywalker broke their mood by sneezing loudly and they both glanced away embarrassed.

They reached Padme's floor then fled down the carpeted corridor until they reached her penthouse. Anakin buzzed the button three times; Ahsoka shuffled her weight from foot to foot nervously. What if Padme wasn't home? What were they going to do with Lux then? They couldn't hide him in the Jedi temple; it was enough of a risk the night before. If they had gotten caught very bad things would happen. Images of Lux being held on trial in front of the Republic senate flooded through her mind.

Luckily some of fears were lost when Padme opened her door rubbing the sleep out of eyes and wearing a slip over top of a pink bathrobe.

"Ani? Do you have any idea what time it is?" She mumbled sleepily then she saw Ahsoka and Lux.

Her eyes widen and blushed slightly at the state of her undress, "Ahsoka? Lux? Lux! What are you doing here?"

Padme ran to him and threw her arms around him, Lux hugged her back tightly, "I'm so sorry about your mother, I had no idea." She whispered.

After they pulled apart Padme ushered them all inside, "Come in."

They all gathered in her sitting area while Padme scurried around her kitchen making java for all of them.

"So tell me, what's going on?" She said firmly in her _mature adult_ voice.

Ahsoka started first, "Well you see after I left you at the peace meeting…"

Ahsoka told her everything that happened with the Death Watch and Count Dooku, minus the kiss, of course. She continued to tell her about the night before as well. To her merit Padme stayed quiet throughout the entire story, her eyes did widen at certain parts (the death defying parts).

At the end of it Padme covered her hands over her mouth and sank down in a chair. After a few minutes of composing herself, Padme expression turned murderous.

She glared at Lux, "Lux! How could you be so reckless! I know you're upset about your mother's death but the Death Watch wasn't the answer!"

Lux gazed down guilty and to everyone's surprise Anakin stepped in.

"Padme don't be too hard on him, you don't know what it's like to lose your mother." Anakin said solemnly.

Ahsoka was shocked that her Master talked his past. He never really liked to talk about himself whenever she tried to get him to speak, he'd just shut her down.

Padme's eyes soften at the sound of Anakin voice, "You're right. I'm sorry Lux; I forgot how young you are."

Lux gave her a lopsided smile, "It's alright Padme, and Ahsoka already informed me about my stupidity."

"Sounds like Snips." Anakin added with an evil smile.

Ahsoka crinkled her nose in annoyance, "Shut up, Master."

"Never Snips never." chuckled Anakin.

"So! Lux! What can I do for you?" asked Padme.

Lux looked at her warily, "Padme I have no place left to go and I obviously can't stay at the Jedi temple…"

"I'd kill you, if you tried." Anakin muttered.

Lux snorted, "Anyway I was hoping that I was still like family to you…"

Padme smiled, "Say no more, Lux. Of course you'll always be like a little brother to me. I would be honoured if you came to live with me."

Lux grinned from ear to ear, "Thanks so much Padme."

They smiled warmly at each other for a moment before Anakin checked his wrist guard for his chrono.

"Ok we should get going they are going to notice that we're gone." He said.

Ahsoka nodded although she wasn't too thrilled to get back to the temple. She didn't want to spend the rest of her day in the temple all they were going to do was meditate and train. But she didn't want to fight with her Master in this so she just did what she was told.

The two of them stood up together and headed towards the door while Padme and Lux followed them to the door.

"Taking another public transport are we Master?" Ahsoka joked.

Skywalker snorted, "Of course Snips."

"Well thanks for everything Padme." Anakin said giving her goo-goo eyes.

Ahsoka sighed and rolled her eyes, her Master was so obvious. He always got moony eyed whenever the Naboo senator was involved, he should know better than to have attachments to people. Then again, who was she to judge? She looked over at Lux who was looking at her, he smiled at her making his green eyes sparkle.

Ahsoka smiled back at him and felt her lekku heat up, "When she heard her Master's voice, "Well let's get going Snips."

She broke her gaze from Lux and followed him out the door.

Once they were outside they pulled their hoods over their heads in unison.

"I don't feel like going back to the temple just yet." Skywalker suggested.

She looked up at him, "How about we get a bite to eat?"

"Sounds great."

The duo made their way to the nearest diner; they sat down in a booth together and ordered their food. They ate in silence for a while before Anakin broke it.

"Ok Ahsoka. I gave you, your space now spill." he commanded.

Her head snapped up, "Spill what?"

Anakin narrowed eyes, "Don't play stupid Ahsoka. Why was Bonteri in your room? A person doesn't break into the Jedi temple for just anyone, you mean something to him and he means something to you too."

Ahsoka made sputtering sound unable to reply to that.

Anakin held, "Save it. I saw the way you two looked at each other, even through holo-cam before you went on that unexpected mission. I know teenage brains work, Snips. I was a teenager not too long ago you know."

The little togruta snorted at that.

"Not a word Snips not a word."

Ahsoka bit a lip and looked down at her drink, it was time.

"Well Master…we were in the tent waiting for the Death Watch. Lux had just told me about his plan to kill Dooku and I got mad at him then we started arguing, and he didn't want the Death Watch to realize that I was a Jedi and they were coming so he…" She broke off.

Anakin raised his eyebrows and suck some food in his mouth, "He what?"

"He kissed me."

Anakin choked his food and started to choke.

"Master!" Ahsoka shrieked and hit him on the back.

After a few more pounds on his back, Anakin finally coughed up the food.

"He what! I'm going to kill him!" He shouted jumping up from the booth as if he was about to storm out of there.

Ahsoka held him back, "You see this is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you were going to freak out? Why do you hate Lux so much?"

Anakin sighed, "I don't hate him just extremely dislike him. He's a punk teenage boy and there's only one thing teenage boys think about and I don't want him to think about my apprentice that way. I should know I was a teenage boy once."

His padawan smirked, "I'm a big girl now, Master. You know that you don't have to look after me, I can take care of myself."

He smirked back in return, "I know that, Snips. I just don't like it."

**That's end of chapter 3, I hoped you all liked it. I'm going to update sooner with chapter 4. Remember reviews = love. Well peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Across the Stars**

** Hey there everyone, wow I was reading through the reviews and I wanted to thank you all. I really appreciate the reviews and favourites. I have already written the next couple of chapters and I can't wait to post them! By the way if I didn't want to plagiarize Wookieepedia so if you want to read the history of the Death watch just wookiee it. Anyway on with this chapter, I disclaim.**

** Chapter 4 History Repeats.**

When they finally got back to the temple they were ambushed by none other than Obi-wan Kenobi.

The Jedi Master did not seem too pleased, his brow furrowed as he glared at them, "And just where have you been?" He questioned.

"Busted." Anakin replied and Ahsoka snorted.

That just made Kenobi glare harder, "Well it doesn't matter where you were as long as you're back now. Skywalker you're needed in the Council room. Some urgent business has come up."

Anakin sighed, "Well, Snips. Looks like I got to go don't do anything stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She scoffed.

"Exactly what it sounds like." He snorted before he jogged after Kenobi.

Ahsoka rolled eyes and stalked away, it was time she headed down to the archives. She wanted to see the data that was on the Death Watch. She needed more information on them; she had to know how dangerous they were.

She hurried through the hallways her feet only made light tippy tapping sounds. She slid through the glass doors of the archives the rows of shelves that held all the information or the entire galaxy. She quietly walked through the aisles; the blue hue illuminated her face.

Luckily Madame Jocasta was nowhere to be seen, the woman would interrogate Ahsoka to no end. She was able to make it to the computers safely. She logged on with no problems, as a Jedi she was allowed almost complete access to the archive's data base.

As she read, Ahsoka could feel goose bumps rising on her skin, the Death Watch were viscous warriors bloodthirsty and war hungry. When Mandalore exiled the survivors of the war to their distant moon, they were expected to die out. Obviously they didn't and now they were back with a grudge against the Jedi.

Suddenly the Separatists and the Clone war didn't seem too bad.

Ahsoka swallowed the lump in her throat as she heard footsteps coming up the aisle behind her. She quickly and practically leaped out of her seat in time to see Madame Jocasta walking up to her with impressive grace for someone of her age.

"Padawan Tano, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Madame. I was just looking through the archives." Ahsoka replied trying to keep her voice even.

The female Jedi Master gave her an odd look; Ahsoka could feel her trying to probe her mind. Ahsoka quickly used the Force to shield her mind.

"You know that the archives are closed at this time?" The older woman questioned.

Ahsoka opened her mouth, "I swear, Madame…I had no idea…I just assumed it was opened…"

"Assumption is not the path of the Jedi, young one. Be more mindful next time." Jocasta said before she walked away.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes,_ assumption is not the path of the Jedi, young one .Yeah right…_at least she got everything she needed.

She stalked out of the archives and dashed out into the corridor. The Death Watch were such a war mongering group who wanted to destroy all forms of government. As much as Duchess Satine and the rest of Mandalore wanted to deny it, the Death Watch back and getting stronger every day. First Master Kenobi was kidnapped and tortured by them and then they she was. Ahsoka knew that it was going to take more than the Mandalore police and their false promises to silence them this time. They tortured two Jedi now it was personal.

The Death Watch were on a war path and were now trying to with the Separatists as well. They were more than just a gang now; if they weren't stopped soon they could become a real threat to the Republic.

"Hey, Ahsoka! Hold up!" She stopped dead in her tracks, her Master came jogging down the corridor towards her.

She spun around to face him as he stopped in front of her, "What's up?" she asked.

Skywalker nodded his head towards their adjoined rooms, "Go packed your things. We're going on another mission. Kenobi is coming as well."

Ahsoka looked at him puzzled; she had just been on a mission now they were on another one.

"Okay where are we going?"

"We are going back to Carlac to investigate the damage that the Death Watch inflicted and to see if they are still located there."

Something prickled on the back of Ahsoka's neck, "Master, do you think it's wise to go back to there. They had a lot of agents there, Lux and I couldn't compete with them; we had to retreat back to the ship."

Anakin waved his hand at that, "I think you, me and Kenobi are a better match up for the Death Watch than you alone with some untrained ninny."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Skywalker's comments towards Lux. He truly disliked him and it annoyed her that they couldn't get along. Perhaps they were just too different to get along; Anakin was always set in his ways and never questioned anything, everything was black and white to him. Whereas Lux always questioned everything and everybody not sure of who to trust, he was all gray matter. Although the two of them were both rash and passionate people, whom whenever they set their minds on something they didn't stop until they reached their goal.

"Sure Master, whatever. I'm going to pack now."

"You do that, Ahsoka. I'm going to take a walk." He said before walking back down the corridor.

Ahsoka knew that her Master wasn't going out for a walk; he was going to Senator Amidala's apartment like he did every time they had a mission. She wasn't stupid, she knew they had something going on but she wasn't sure what. So for the time being, she ignored it for his sake.

She huffed to herself before she made her way into her room. She pressed the button of the light and it engulfed her boring and lonely little padawan room. She grabbed her traveling pack and started stuffing extra clothing in it. It wouldn't take her very long to pack since Jedi didn't own any material possessions. Everything she used for daily necessities was owned by the Republic. There were only three things that were truly hers, her robe, her padawan beads, and her lightsabers. She treasured them deeply and took excellent care of them. She grabbed everything she would feel and shoved them in her then proceed to swing it over her shoulder.

She headed towards the main hanger where the _twilight _was currently stationed. Kenobi, Rex and a few other unknown clones were already waiting for her there Her Master was nowhere to be seen.

"At least you haven't developed your Master's sense of punctuality." Kenobi commented.

Ahsoka ignored him and turned to Rex, "Everything ready, Captain?"

Rex nodded his head formally, "Yes, Commander. Everything is in order for the mission. The men are very eager for this mission; we clones have a certain hatred for the Death Watch. It's the Jango in us."

The tiny togruta shook her head; clones were the oddest people she has ever met.

Obi-wan snorted, "Well let's hope that helps us in this situation."

He remembered the few times he had met the estranged bounty hunter. None of those meetings were pleasant; especially when Jango tried to kill him. Of course Kenobi never held his prejudice against the clones; most of the men he had met were honourable soldiers.

At that moment Anakin came strolling into the hanger like he was the greatest gift to the galaxy. It was that attitude that made Ahsoka want to gag.

"Hello, everybody…" He drawled with a lazy smile.

Kenobi crossed his arms against his chest and stroked his beard, "Well since you finally decided to grace us with your presence, we can get going."

"You heard the General, boys! Let's get this Junker loaded." Rex barked at the rest of the clones and they snapped into action loading the ship.

Ahsoka, her Master, and Kenobi boarded the ship after the clones. Kenobi immediately took up his role in scolding Anakin for being late. Ahsoka let out a sigh_; _this was not going to be a fun mission!

…..

The travel to Carlac was going to be a long one so Ahsoka decided to get some rest. She left Skywalker and Kenobi to their own business and decided to get some rest. She went to the back of the ship to the sleeping quarters and passed several clones on her way. It didn't bother her sleeping in a ship full of strange men if any of them tried anything they would get a lightsaber through their chests.

She opened the door to the resting quarters and climbed up on to the makeshift bed. Within a few minutes of trying to sleep she felt a familiar feeling of being watched. Her eyes snapped open and Ahsoka looked around the room. Suddenly she heard a rustling sound coming from under her bed. She reached her hand down and grabbed a handful of hair!

Ahsoka began to panic and pulled upward until she heard-yet again- a familiar voice shouting her name.

"Lux!" She shouted in anger glaring at the young male.

Lux gave her one of his charming smiles, "Hey there Soka."

"Lux, what are you doing here, again?" She was starting to question this boy's ability to break into places and his ability to stalk her.

Lux sat on the bed next to her and ran a hand through his dark curls, "Well I overheard your Master-whatever his name is-talking to Padme about your mission…by the way why was he in her apartment anyway?"

Ahsoka sighed, "It's a long story. So continue."

"Right sorry," He continued "Anyway…I heard them talking about the mission. I wanted to come with you and raise a little Hoth for the Death Watch. Especially for Pre-Vizsla, that scum needs to die."

Ahsoka stared at him for a few seconds; it was obvious he wanted to make up 0for his past mistakes with the Death Watch. His green eyes shone with determination. Her eyes flickered to his lips briefly as she reminisced about their kiss on Carlac. Her lekku turned a deep shade of blue at the thought.

"Ahsoka?" Lux asked pulling her out of thoughts.

"Yes." She replied softly.

Lux sat closer to her and grabbed her hand, "Lux…" she warned.

"Ahsoka please, just hear me out. What I was trying to tell back on Corusant was that I realized that I didn't want to leave you…"

Ahsoka's eyes widen, "Lux please don't do this."

He frowned slightly, "Why not?"

"You know why…" She sputtered desperately, "I swore an oath to the Jedi that I would never form attachments."

You didn't too worried about that Code back in the tent in Carlac when you kissed me." Lux huffed back.

Ahsoka gasped in shock at his brashness, it was the first time either of them had mentioned that kiss since then.

"You're the one who kissed me!" She hissed, her voice raising a few octaves.

Lux rolled his eyes and a clapped a hand over her mouth, "Wanna keep it down? I don't want to be shot to death by your clones."

His voice darkened at the mention of the clones. Ahsoka remembered Mina telling her and Padme about Lux's father; who died during a clone attack. Her heart squeezed as she realized that he had a personal prejudice against clones for that same reason.

"You know you shouldn't be afraid of the clones. You should be afraid of my Master. Especially if he caught you in here." She joked trying to lighten his mood.

Lux rolled his eyes again, "I'm not afraid of him. He's just a kriff."

Ahsoka laughed at that and shook her head; boys were odd on so many levels.

"Lux what are you really doing here?" She asked again softly.

Lux sighed, "I already told you. I really want to revenge on Pre-Vizsla for all the damage he's caused."

Ahsoka remembered the poor Ming Po village that was burnt to the ground. She remembered the look in Tryla's eyes when she was dying in the snow, begging her to save her people. It pained Ahsoka's heart she never got to fulfill her promise.

"Ok, but you do realize that we don't even know if the Death Watch are still here, right? We're just scouting out the area, they probably here moved on already." She explained to him.

"I know. Sneaking on to this mission is also an excuse to be near you." He replied cockily, leaning in closer to her.

Ahsoka leaned away and gave him a warning look.

At that moment the sleeping quarter's door slid open and one of the 501st clones named Jax stepped in.

When he caught sight of Ahsoka and Lux sitting together on the bed, he immediately jumped into action.

"Commander!" He shouted and aimed his blaster at Lux.

Ahsoka instinctively sprung up from the bed and quickly disarmed Jax. Within seconds she had the clone on his knees with both arms secured behind his back.

"Whoa!" Lux blurted in surprise.

Ahsoka ignored him and turned to Jax, "What are you doing in my sleeping quarters, trooper?"

With a pained expression on his face Jax sputtered, "General Skywalker order me to tell you that we are about to land on Carlac."

She let him go and the clone stood up slowly, flexing his aching arms. He gave Lux a pensive look.

"Mr. Bonteri is no threat, trooper. I assure you. Tell Skywalker that we'll be out in a second." Ahsoka commanded.

Jax nodded and hastily left the room.

"We have horrible timing when it comes to anything romantic, don't we?" Lux joked.

Ahsoka had to laugh at that, then she did something that surprised both of them.

She gently leaned in and kissed Lux on the cheek, "Come on. Time to face the fire."

She left Lux staring after her as he placed a hand on his already red cheek.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter, Please R&R I love reading them. I'll update as soon as I can. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Across the stars**

**Ok I know it's been a while and I haven't updated anything but I'm back now (thank goodness) since the summer has started and school has ended (fingers crossed that I passed all my exams) I can finally start writing again. So without farther ado here goes chapter 5…Oops btw I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5: A pile of ashes.**

To say Skywalker was angry to find out that Lux had snuck on board to crash their mission would be the understatement of the century. His face went so red that Ahsoka swore he looked just like an active volcano about to explode. This didn't surprise Ahsoka one bit, but what did surprise her was that Kenobi stayed silent during the entire ordeal. The older Jedi just stroked his ginger beard; looking very amused.

So eventually they were able to land on the snow-covered planet with a minimal amount of damage (with the exception of the armrest of the pilot's chair that Anakin had illegibly torn off).

Once they were off the ship, Ahsoka buried her face deeper in the hood of her parka to keep out the blowing snow. She turned to face Rex who was looking around at the frozen barren-waste land that was Carlac.

"This place is even better than Hoth." The Captain grumbled.

Ahsoka giggled softly, "I know right?" Then she rubbed her gloved hands together to try and gain some essence of warmth.

Kenobi stepped out of the ship looking fresh as a daisy in his own winter gear, "Well now this mission is going to be tons of fun." He stated cheerily.

Rex stared at him like he was insane and shook his head before going back to scouting around.

"Oh yes, tons of fun." Anakin mumbled, he was still a little miserable.

Lux bounced over to stand beside Ahsoka. He somehow was able to weasel his way onto the mission. He tentively smiled at her which returned.

"Okay you two now that we're all here and one happy family, show us around." Obi-wan said to the two teens as he glanced around at the area.

"Well," Ahsoka started "This is where the Death Watch first met us."

She added a glare to the end of her sentence at Lux; she was still angry at him for getting them in this mess.

Lux ignored her glare and continued where she left off, "Then they took us on some speeders to their hide out, just outside the Ming Po village."

"Ming Po village?" Kenobi questioned.

"It's in that direction." Lux said pointing.

"Alright then, let's get some speeders down here ASAP." Skywalker ordered.

The clones got to work getting enough speeders so there were two per bike. Ahsoka sauntered over to a bike and Lux followed her like a lost puppy. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing her to laugh.

Kenobi and Skywalker watched this from a safe distance.

"I can't believe he has the nerve to flirt with her in public." Anakin grumble as he adjusted the handles on his speeder.

Obi-wan gave him a pointed look, "they're just teenagers, Anakin. You were just like them not so long ago."

"You never even let me look at girls without having to suffer one of your lectures!" He barked back.

Kenobi shrugged, "You never wanted to in the first place. The only woman you ever had eyes for was Padme."

Anakin went red in the face knowing what his former Master said was true.

"Still…Ahsoka shouldn't allow him to. It will only get his hopes up."

"Maybe not. Who knows perhaps she will leave the Order for him." Obi-wan mused.

Skywalker gasped, "Ahsoka's not stupid. She wouldn't leave the Order over something like that. She's too rational."

"Hmmmm…That may be true. She is definitely not as irrational as you."

Anakin scowled at that, "Hey, that was a cheap shot."

Kenobi smirked, "I couldn't help myself."

"Uh huh."

..**…**

The wind wiped around Ahsoka's face, the tiny ice chunks kept hitting her cheeks. She blinked them away and tried to keep on course. It was difficult since Lux had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She could feel his warm breath against the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine.

She was able to keep her eyes straight ahead, she wished that the speeder would go faster event though she knew the Death Watch would be long gone. She had to see if any of the Ming Po villagers had survived the attack. Horrible images of burning buildings and innocent people ablaze entered her mind.

"It's ok 'Soka. We'll be there soon." Lux whispered in her ear.

Their speeder led the rest of the group towards the village. Ahsoka had memorized the way the first time they had been on the frozen planet. They passed dunes of snow and dead vegetation as they went; on the horizon one could see the outline of mountains.

After a few moments later they finally reached the outskirts of the village. The once tranquil looking gate to the village was now almost completely burnt away. Ahsoka stopped the speeder at the edge of the gate. She hopped off as soon as Lux let go of her waist.

"Oh my Force…" She drawled in awe.

Beyond the gate was nothing but the burnt remains of the once humble village. The crumbling structures that were once homes stood eerily hallow like skeletons. The destroyed village looked worst in broad daylight than it did in the moonlight. Eventually the rest of the speeders showed up and Skywalker let out a low whistle.

"Wow…they certainly did a number on this place."

Obi-wan elbowed him in the ribs and shot him a dark look, "Anakin…" He warned.

"What?" He replied fraying innocence.

"Should we look for survivors, sir?" Rex asked sounding doubtful.

Anakin nodded his head, "Might as well, just in case."

The clones set out on their own looking for any inhabitants in the ruined village. Ahsoka followed their lead crunching the snow under her combat boots as she did. The once content village was now nothing more than a burnt shell of itself.

She walked up to one house that was almost completely destroyed. The frame of the entrance way was the only thing left; hanging from a beam was a mostly charred paper butterfly that looked like it was made by a child. Ahsoka stared at it for a while. Tears began to gather in her crystal blue eyes, she wiped them on her sleeve not wanting to seem weak.

She sensed Lux walk up behind her and felt her temper spike, "They wrecked this entire village and got away with it. It's not right."

When he didn't say anything she continued, "People like the Death Watch have been around forever bullying and oppressing others. Not even the Jedi have able to stop it."

She never felt so useless before; why hadn't she stayed behind and helped those people? She shouldn't have ran away like a coward; that's not the Jedi way. She had been selfish and the villagers had paid for it.

Suddenly Lux's voice broke through her misery, "We can change things, Ahsoka, just like you said."

Ahsoka turned to him, "I just said that to make you stay."

Lux's green eyes bore into hers, "Well it worked, and I'm here to stay."

She smiled softly at him, "I don't think things are going to change anytime soon, Lux."

"You never know. I'm not going to give up on you Ahsoka."

She turned to him with her eyes shining slightly, "Since when are you so wise and put together?"  
>Lux smirked, "I have my moments."<p>

They suddenly heard a voice call to them from off in the distance, "Hey, Snips! We've got a problem over here."

Ahsoka sighed, "Story of my life. That's my Master for you."

"Let's see what _he_ wants."

The duo took off towards the sound of Skywalker's voice. They reached the centre of the village which was once the town's square. Skywalker, Kenobi, and the clones were stationed in the middle of it as well as surprisingly Chieftain Pieter with some of the some villagers. It warmed Ahsoka's heart that at least some of the villagers had survived the Death Watch's raid.

Ahsoka made her way towards the older human man. He looked tired and eaten but not as bad as his people. The villagers looked haggard; many of them had singed clothes and burn marks on her skin.

"Chieftain, I am so sorry for the fate that has be fallen your people. Especially the death of your granddaughter Tryla." She said solemnly bowing to him.

Pieter nodded his head in acknowledgment, "It is sad but you are not blame, my dear. We should have never allowed the Death Watch to enter our village. We trusted them and they betrayed us. We were too weak to tell them to leave or to fight them off. Now we must pay the price."

Ahsoka shook her head at him, "You tried to get them to leave; they were just ruthless. I promised Tryla I would save her people but I failed you."

The Ming Po chieftain waved his long fingers at her, "Tryla's death has been hard for my people and myself but now the Death Watch are gone and we are safe. We can now start to rebuild our village."

"Is there anything that the Republic can do for you?" Kenobi asked.

Pieter turned to him, "Our people have fended for ourselves for centuries. We do not need any help."

Obi-wan looked doubtful and was not ready to give up on the subject but Anakin interrupted him.

"Did Pre-Vizsla say anything before they left?" Anakin shot in getting impatient.

Obi-wan elbowed in him the stomach, "Anakin…"

"What?"

Pieter spoke up, "It is alright, that's what is the Republic is here for isn't it?"

Kenobi down casted his eyes in shame, "Unfortunately that is why we were called here but our true calling it to help those who need it."

The chieftain gave him a pensive look, "The Death Watch left without saying where they were going. But if you really want to find them, I would check their old encampment. The remains is still there but it's almost in ruin."

Kenobi nodded his head, "We shall go there then."

Anakin jumped into action, and started ordering the clones around, "Okay, boys. Let's move out!"

The clones did what they were told and started getting things together for their descent.

Ahsoka went out to Kenobi who was still talking to Chieftain Pieter, "We'll call a relief vessel of supplies the second we return to Corusant."

Pieter eyes flashed, "Our people pride ourselves with our neutrality and will not be pulled into this war."

Obi-wan's eyes widen and he shook his head, "That's not what I mean! It would be a humanitarian mission not a military mission!"

"We want to make up for what happened with the Death Watch." Ahsoka piped in.

The old man nodded his head, "I appreciate that but I cannot afford my people to be led into this war, intentional or not."

"I commend you greatly on that and I hope you reconsider," Obi-wan replied "Come on, Ahsoka lead us to where the Death Watch were stationed."

Ahsoka huffed at Chieftain Pieter's stubbornness but led the way.

** …**

It took them only ten minutes by speeder to reach the camp where the Death Watch had planted themselves; when they oppressed the Ming Po village. Most of the tents that they had used as shelter were gone but some remained as torn bits of cloth covering a metal frame. There were parts of the droids that R2 had help reassemble lying around in the snow. Ahsoka was glad that the astro-droid wasn't with them on this mission; it would have saddened him to see his friends like this.

"Well it looks like they picked up everything and high tailed it out of here." Anakin commented as he examined the ruins.

"They didn't leave anything behind that we can track them with." Rex informed them.

Lux sighed weakly, "Well it looks like we're back to square one."

"Well this is a problem," Kenobi mused as he stroked his beard, "Perhaps we should contact Duchess Satine and the Mandalorian government. After all they would know where their own terrorists gild the best."

Anakin agreed, "We should have gone to them first."

"They have their own problems to deal with. They won't have time to help us." Lux replied.

Ahsoka shook her head, "The Duchess wouldn't turn down an old friend."

As soon as she said that, they all turned their heads towards Kenobi. It was known that the Duchess had a soft spot for a certain Jedi.

Obi-wan threw his hands up in protest, "Oh no!I'm not going to interrogate Satine into telling me her government's secrets."

"You wouldn't have interrogate I'm sure if you just showed up, she'd spill everything to you." Skywalker commented.

Obi-wan's face went redder than his hair for a second then huffed, "Fine I'll do it."

Anakin smirked, "That's what I thought."

**Okay finally that's the end of the chapter; I hope it was worth the wait. I really enjoy this story and I have chapters six and seven written up and I just have to publish them. I hope it would take too long. Anyway please R&R and thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Across the Stars**

** Hey there! I'm back with a new chapter. So things in the next couple of chapters are going to get faster paced as we dive deeper into the plot of the Death Watch. Ahsoka and Lux are going to meet some challenges along the way and even have brushes with death! Now here goes the sixth chapter and I disclaim!**

** Chapter six: Adi-Haller **

They returned to Corusant empty handed but Kenobi was ready to head off to Mandalore as soon as possible. They had secretly dropped Lux off at Padme's apartment before they headed back to the temple.

It had been a few days since then and Ahsoka found herself alone-yet again- at the Jedi temple. Skywalker had been called on a military mission to free a planet in the outer rim and apparently her services weren't required. It irked her deeply that she wasn't getting much field work lately, she understood that studying was an important part of Jedi training but honestly, they were at war now, so studying isn't very practical when you're getting shot at.

So that's how she found herself in the Jedi garden. It was located behind the palace, and was a little slice of nature in the otherwise polluted planet. Many of the older Masters would meditate in the gardens to clear their thoughts and connect with the Force but many of the younger Jedi- such as Ahsoka- thought it was boring and a waste of time.

But today Ahsoka was at her wits end and she needed to find some focus. So she sat under the shade of a tree and tried to block out the sounds of traffic to find her inner peace…

"Ugh! Why can't I ever relax?" She shouted to herself in anguish.

She rolled up her meditation mat and stomped toward the temple with the intent of going to the training room. Perhaps she could tire herself out by hitting stuff?

Her plans changed when she passed by a large and heard a familiar voice on the other side.

She recognized the voice of Master Plo Koon right away. He was speaking in a hushed tone; Ahsoka had to use the Force to hear what he was saying. It seemed that he was talking to one of the Jedi healers that she did not know the name of.

"It seems Kenobi has his hands tied this time with the Council. They are impatient with his results on his latest case with the Death Watch." The Healer said arrogantly.

Plo scoffed at her in annoyance, he was not fond of gossip. "As a member of the Council I can assure you; we are quite impressed Kenobi's efforts." He replied.

Ahsoka leaned forward to hear more of the conversation. She was eager to hear about what Kenobi found on Mandalore.

"Oh really? So I guess that you are pleased to hear that he was able to find out that the Death Watch had a weapons dealer right here on Corusant? What was that scum's name again? ...Ah yes Adi-Haller, He owns a lot of clubs in the Underworld right?" The Healer sneered back.

Plo Koon looked like he was starting to get very agitated with the healer, "This is classified information that is only supposed to be discussed with Council members. Now if you excuse me."

The Master huffed and stalked away, no doubt he was annoyed.

Ahsoka waited until the Healer left as well before she kept moving. She was pleased to hear that Kenobi had a lead in this case but knowing the Council they would take forever to decide whether or not to take action. By then the Death Watch could do so much damage and Ahsoka couldn't let happen. She knew what she had to do, she was going to have to investigate on her own, and she couldn't afford to wait for her Master or Kenobi to return because Adi-Haller would pack up his operation by then. No, she had to do this alone.

**Scene change scene change**

She waited until the cover of nightfall was upon her to make her escape. Once all the other Jedi were in their sleeping quarters for the night, she slipped out of her own completely unnoticed. Her Jedi cloak covered her entire body to enable her to move like a shadow through the corridors.

Ahsoka entered the Great Hall and was bathed in the luminous moonlight that shone through the large stain glass windows. She was almost home free until she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?!"

Ahsoka froze in her tracks, and then spun around to face the accusing eyes of Barris Offee.

"Were you seriously just about to sneak out of the Temple?" Barris hissed nervously.

Ahsoka her rolled eyes at the Mirialan girl, "I was just going out for a second Barris, sheesh!" She then paused for a second, "Wait...what are you doing out past curfew?"

The older girl blushed making her skin turn a darker shade of green, "Well...I was just..."

The togurta crossed her arms against her chest, "Uh huh. We both know you're a terrible liar, Barris. Whatever you were doing, I don't want to know."

Barris cleared her throat, "Fine then. I never saw you and you never me."

Ahsoka nodded her head, "Agreed."

Barris was about to leave when Ahsoka shouted to her, "Could you help me open the door?"

Together the two girls combined focuses were able to use the Force to pull the Great Hall doors open. Ahsoka loved to feel the rush that the Force gave her, it spread through her entire body empowering her, and made her in tune with all her surroundings. It made her hyperaware of everything; becoming one with the Force was to be one with the whole universe. The doors opened slowly and without a sound.

Then Barris turned to Ahsoka, her expression was a mixture of curiosity and concern, "I still wish to know where you are sneaking off to."

The younger girl shook her head, "I don't think so. You will get judgemental."

Barris puffed out her cheeks, "I am not judgemental."

"Uh huh," she replied slipping out the door, "Don't wait up Barris!"

With that Ahsoka left the mirialan muttering to herself. She wandered the brightly lit streets; she could hear the music blasting from various clubs. No one ever slept on Corusant.

**Scene change scene change scene change**

Ahsoka took a public transport to the other side of the polluted planet, which was also known as "the Underworld". It was the dirty part of Corusant that the media tended not to mention. Gang lords, scumbags, and the slums were located there. With the war keeping the Jedi busy and the local police dealing with civil crimes, their operations flourished. Ahsoka felt dirty the second she stepped off the transport. She stared at the filthy pub for a few seconds it looked like it was about to fall apart at any minute. The foul scent of alcohol and what she hoped was cigarettes clung in the air. She breathed through her mouth as she entered the bar.

It was a small room that had several tables with groups of chairs that cluttered around them. The counter spanned the entire length of the room. There were many people sitting on the stools drinking their sorrows away. Groups gathered at the tables making tons of noise with their drinking games. Ahsoka approached the counter, carefully trying not to touch its sticky, dusty surface. The bartender was a gruff and grubby human man; he had an eye patch over his left eye and bore a scar on his right cheek.

As she hopped on a stool, he regarded her, "What can I do yah for, darl'in?"

She lifted her gaze to meet his, "Just water, and thanks." He grunted back to her as he went to fill her order.

Suddenly a slick, creepy voice that made shivers go up Ahsoka's spine breathed down her neck, "What's a pretty little life form like you doing in a place like this?"

Under her cloak, Ahsoka gripped her lightsabers and spun in her seat. Hovering a couple of feet off the ground was a drunken toydarian in raggedy clothes. His wings were sputtering because of his intoxication and couldn't hover in one spot without spilling his drink.

She tried to keep her calm as she answered, "I'm looking for someone, he goes by the name Adi-Haller."

The second the words came out of her mouth the entire bar fell silent.

A small crowd in the back of the bar left a table; there sitting alone was a devaronian man. His skin had a ting of red to it and his horns were long and curved. He looked like a devil.

His voice was gruff and scratchy, "Who's looking for me now?"

Ahsoka swallowed her fear and answered, "I am."

He raised his brow and gave her an once-over,

He let out a low whistle, "Well what do I owe the pleasure, little lady?"

_Ugh,_ Ahsoka thought, "I was wondering what you could tell me about your dealings with the Death Watch."

Adi-Haller's face twisted in anger, "Leave us." He snarled to the rest of the bar.

Immediately all the occupants left, except for a few thug-looking men, who flanked Adi-Haller and were gripping their blasters** (no pun intended)**.

Ahsoka tighten her own grip on her lightsabers under her cloak as she prepared herself for a fight.

Adi-Haller stood up to his full height; in his black leather cloak he looked even more menacing.

"Now why would a sweet heart like you; want to know about such a dangerous group like the Death Watch?" He asked darkly.

Ahsoka stood up straight and narrowed her eyes before replying, "Now that is none of your business."

"I think it is, dear. They are my clients after all, I just can't go around spilling their secrets to just anyone, now can I?"

She gritted her teeth in both annoyance and exhaustion, "I want to know where their new base is."

"I'm afraid that's classified. Now run along, little girl."

That was the last straw for Ahsoka; something inside her snapped. She knocked the cloak off her shoulders and activated her lightsabers.

Adi-Haller gasped loudly, "She's a Jedi! Kill her!"

His henchmen jumped into action with their blasters firing straight at her.

She was able to deflect them easily by twirling her lightsabers in a blur of green. She hopped onto a table, gracefully as one goon rushed her. With a swipe of one of the lightsabers she sliced his neck cleaned open. He fell down dead with his burnt wound gaping open. She then pounced down from the table like a predatorily feline.

The next thug fired at; which she dodged it with ease. Then she used the Force to throw her lightsaber and pierced right through his chest, killing him instantly. She then focused her gaze on Adi-Haller, who was still sitting in the corner calmly. As she advanced him, his poker face broke and a snarl was released from behind his teeth.

Ahsoka raised her lightsaber to his throat menacingly, "Now are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

He growled revealing his yellow teeth, "The Death Watch's head quarter will always be on the planet of…"

He never got to finish his sentence because a blaster shot that came from behind Ahsoka hit him at point blank range in the head. It slayed him instantaneously and the yellowness of his eyes rolled to the back of his head to just reveal the whites. Ahsoka spun around in her spot, shocked to face the intruder.

Leaning up against the door with her blaster still smoking in her hand was Bo-Katan. Ahsoka remembered fighting with her on Carlac. She had tried to stop her and Lux from leaving the planet and Ahsoka had to kick her into a tree to throw her off their trail so they could get to their transport.

She was wearing her Mandalorian armour but had taken off her helmet, exposing her pale human face. Her face was long and all angles; her short cut hair was a blazing red. Her eyes was the most intense thing about her, they were beetle black and seemed as if they had seen many disturbing things in her life.

"You're usefulness has just ran out, Adi." Bo sneered evilly as she blew the smoke off the barrel end of her blaster.

Ahsoka tightened her eyes; Bo-Katan made her sick and now there was a way to find out what the Death Watch were planning.

"Oh I'm sorry, little girl. Did I just wreck your little interrogation?" Bo-Katan mocked.

Ahsoka clenched her teeth, "You're going to regret that!"

With that Ahsoka sprang at her with both lightsabers waving. But Bo was ready for her, she pulled out a second blaster and fired at Ahsoka. Who blocked and dodged all the shots that came at her with the excellent training of the Jedi.

Ahsoka quickly closed the gap between them; giving her the advantage. She swung her lightsabers around trying to get an opening on Bo. But the older human woman kept avoiding them with impressive speed. It seemed that they were well matched in skill now that they were on even ground, unlike their battle on Carlac. Ahsoka struck her foot out and kicked one of the blasters out of Bo-Katan's hand.

"Ha! Take that!" She snapped.

Bo growled, "Oh you think so little girl?"

She swiftly round-house kicked Ahsoka in the chest which made her fly into a table. It knocked the wind out of her; the lightsabers were thrown out of her reach. Ahsoka shook the stars out of her vision but it was too late. Bo-Katan stood over her holding a blaster.

"Ok, you little togruta bitch; now you die." Bo snarled and aimed her blaster between Ahsoka's eyes.

Ahsoka tried to use the Force to will her lightsabers to return to her but she was too late. A shot rang out and a blazing pain erupted throughout Ahsoka's body.

Her vision went blurry, _Lux…_she thought before she collapsed into darkness.

**So that was the sixth chapter! Is Ahsoka dead? What will happen to Lux? And will the Death Watch take over the galaxy? You'll just have to find out next!**

**Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Across the stars**

** Well I'm back with another update of across the stars! This is going to be a special chapter with Lux's point of view. So I'll get on with it and I disclaim, everything belong to Mr. Lucas and the CW.**

**Chapter 6 Busted!**

Lux's dream was a mass of colours and swirls he could not comprehend. He enjoyed the peacefulness of sleep; in this dimension he was able to escape the vortex of anxiety that was his life. Here, he could avoid all responsibilities and be carefree. Most importantly he would not have to suffer the inevitable rejection of his unrequited feelings that Ahsoka would no doubt bestow upon him. At least in this place his dignity and heart would remain intact.

Without warning Lux was jettisoned out of his oblivion by an immense pain that radiated from his shoulder. _Lux! _He heard an all too familiar voice echo through his mind and he awoke sweating with his heart thrashing against his ribcage. He sat straight up in bed and checked his shoulder, expecting to see a blaster shot wound there.

Nothing.

He should feel relieved but his heart sank lower knowing that it was not him who was about to receive this fateful shot. No, the reality was much more terrifying. It was Ahsoka's life on the line and he needed to find her.

He swung his legs out of bed and let his bare feet touch the cold tile floor. He shivered slightly, it was so kind of Padme to allow him to live with her, and she was truly the closest thing to family that he had left. He tried to stay quiet the last couple of days and Padme was just starting to get over being angry with him about sneaking onto the mission with Ahsoka. So he stayed in the apartment and had no contact with the outside world just to gain back her trust.

Now he had to break that trust and defy Padme yet again.

He stood up and stretched; his shirt rode up and exposed his stomach to the cold air. He was going through another grow spurt again. He hated growing taller, it meant he was going to clumsy and awkward until he got used to the additional height. Clumsiness was not something he could afford to be around Ahsoka; he already acted like an idiot far too many times. Tripping over his own two feet would be the icing on the cake.

He glanced over at his window expectantly. It faced the city, and he could just make out the Jedi Temple in the distance. _She's not there._ A voice inside him whispered. He could not explain it but he knew the voice was right. Ahsoka wasn't at the Temple, but the question was, _where is she?_

Well he wasn't going to find her just standing there having a mental war with himself. He slid out of his sleeping wear and pulled on some darker civilian clothes, not wanting to stand out. Once dressed, Lux gave himself a once over in the mirror; the couple of days' rest had done wonders on his appearance. He didn't look so haggard anymore; his dark hair was still messy and had grown a little since the last time he checked. He ran a hand through it and landed on his cheek, he could still feel the ghost of Ahsoka's lips on it as if they a permanent sensation there.

Lux's face instinctively reddens at the thought. He remembered when her first met Ahsoka. He looked into her big blue eyes and knew he was hooked. To him she was the most beautiful thing in the universe but something untouchable and pure because of her Jedi oath. As he got to know her, he realized how feisty she was. Her temper was quick and deadly; it should have deterred him but instead made him even more intrigued.

It made him love her even more…That's right he loved Ahsoka. He didn't care she was a Jedi, he loved her and that was final. He knew she loved him back but could never admit it.

Lux shook his head to clear his thoughts; no time to reminisce he had to find Ahsoka. He was about to walk out of his bedroom when a thought crossed his mind, he made his way over to his desk and opened a drawer. It was empty except for one object. A blaster. He pulled it out and strapped it to the waistband of his pants. His father had taught him how to shoot a blaster when he was very young. His mother-the ever diplomat-insisted it was too barbaric and that Lux should only be exposed to peaceful activities. His father was a military genius and had one of the best shots in the Separatist army. A trait he passed on to Lux. Now they were both taken from him and he still vowed revenge on Dooku for being the one who had taken them.

All this had to wait though, for now he had to find Ahsoka.

He snuck out of his room, and into Padme's darken den. He gave a quick glance over to the door that led to Padme's sleeping quarters and felt another wave of guilt wave over him. He was breaking her rules again, even after she so graciously allowed him into her home…But this was for Ahsoka he had no time to feel guilty.

He swiftly navigated through the darken apartment without bumping into any furniture. Once he was safety on the other side; he typed in the correct passcode to the front door and exited without looking back.

**Scene change scene change scene change**

Lux was able to get through the building's security with ease. He jogged to the speeder lot and found Padme's quickly. He jumped into the driver's seat and logged on; he could override any speeder's database like the back of his hand. If the war hadn't have started or he hadn't have been orphaned he would have been off to university on an early double scholarship in political science and technical engineering next spring.

Once he got the engine started, he froze. Where was he going? He just went gallivanting off to rescue Ahsoka when he had no idea where she was and no way of finding out!

His impetuous nature was really starting to kick him now.

Suddenly that same overwhelming feeling that told him about Ahsoka before was coming back and something inside of him knew she was still on Corusant. Was it the Force that was speaking to him? That didn't make sense. He wasn't a Jedi or even Force sensitive. He was just regular old Lux, nothing special or mystical about him at all…Then what could it be?

He didn't have time to ponder it. He knew Ahsoka was still on the planet, it might not have known Corusant very well but he knew Ahsoka. He knew she wanted to destroy the Death Watch just as much as he did (possibly even more). She was also crazy and brave enough to try and take them down all by herself. She would take all the information she knew and would investigate alone…

Then it hit him…She was in the Underworld.

The Underworld of Corusant was notorious throughout the galaxy. It was the galaxy's centre for the Black Market; where also every, pirate, gang, and mob kept their headquarters. There was no doubt that the Death Watch would also have some sort of contact there.

He turned to the navigator on the speeder, "Take me to the Underworld." The auto-pilot took control and he was off.

**Scene change scene change scene change**

The wind whipped through his dark brown curls and hit his face, the buildings around him blurred into one as they blew passed him. Luckily the traffic wasn't so bad at night ad it was during rush hours, so he was able to sail through the air with little effort.

He finally landed in a speeder lot that was centered in the middle of a neighbourhood of shady looking clubs and bars.

_This is no doubt the Underworld…_He thought.

He scanned his eyes down the rows of bars, clubs, and scruffy-looking houses with slight disgust at the uncleanliness. _Strange_, he thought as he noticed that there was not one sound echoing through the vicinity. The Underworld was supposed to be full of sounds: people yelling at one another, police-droid sirens, and obnoxious pulsating music coming from clubs. But now it was as silent as a ghost town. Lux had to wonder, _what could have scared off some of the most deadly scum-bags in the galaxy?_

Abruptly, sounding like a clap of thunder as it boomed through the streets, was the sound of a blaster being shot.

_There,_ Lux instinctively knew what this sound meant and that Ahsoka was no doubt at the scene.

Without knowing why, Lux rushed to where the source of the sound came from, it was a lonely, grubby pub with the door knocked off its hinges. He entered it tentively, testing the waters to see if it was a trap. The place was a mess: tables flipped over, stools broken, and shattered glass blanketed the floor. The lights flickered on and off sending sparks raining down on his head. Lux noticed that there were three undeniably dead men scattered in random places around the bar; he was careful not to step on them as he passed.

_Ahsoka couldn't have done this…could she?_ Lux had watched Ahsoka kill people before-if Death Watch members counted as people-without blinking; but it was always in self defense. Jedi were trained to be lethal to protect the innocent; it was their duty. Lux was certain that if Ahsoka did kill these men; she must have had an uncanny reason for her actions.

Unmistakably the stench of melting flesh invaded his nose. It radiated from the back room and flowed right into his nasal passage way, forever damaging his sense of smell. Fighting against all his inherent warnings, he followed the smell into the said room. The sight he saw made his heart stop all together.

Lying on the floor like a broken rag doll was Ahsoka.

Her limbs seemed as if they were tangled together in a knot. There was smoke rising from her shoulder. Standing above her was a red haired woman dressed in the Death watch's armour with a still sizzling blaster in her hand.

"Ahsoka!" He shouted as the lady spun around.

"Bonteri?" She growled, aimed the blaster at him, and fired.

Lux ducked just in time to avoid getting hit; he pulled his emergency blaster from his back pocket, shot back. Unfortunately she was too fast for him and dodged his attacks without a scratch.

Bo-Katan hissed in angry, "This isn't worth my time."

She then swiftly pressed a button on her wrist cuff that released a cloud of smoke. She made her escape completely unseen.

_I can't see a thing, _Lux thought as he continued to shoot blindly into the haze. As it cleared Bo-Katan was gone but Ahsoka still lay crumpled on the floor.

"Ahsoka!" He gasped again and knelt down next to her.

He placed a hand on her unharmed shoulder and rolled her over on her back. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly opened. It alarmed him that she had neither of her lightsabers near her. She wasn't moving at all.

Ice cold terror went through him and tears welled up in his eyes, "'Soka, you can't be…"

Suddenly Ahsoka opened her big blue eyes and coughed, "…Lux?"

Relief instantly spread through him, "Ahsoka! You're alive!"

"…got me…in…the shoulder."

Lux turned his gaze to her wound. There was a burnt laser hole where the blaster had hit.

"You need help!" Lux stated urgently as he scooped her up into his arms.

"Can't go…to temple…you'll…be…arrested…" Ahsoka breathed raggedly.

"I don't care about me right now! It's the quickest way to help you!"

The young togruta shook her head which took most of her strength, "Lux…no…won't let you throw…life away…for me!" With that last breath she passed out again.

Lux looked down at her sadly, "Sorry, Ahsoka but I won't let you die for me."

So with that he pulled her tighter to his chest, grabbed her lightsabers, placed them on his belt, and carried her out of the pub.

**Scene change scene change scene change**

Lux climbed up the granite steps of the Jedi Temple with Ahsoka in his arms. He couldn't help but feel intimidated by the marble statues of famous Jedi staring at him accusingly. They seemed almost alive as they were sculpted in various action poses. If they could speak, they would no doubt say: _"How dare you walk up our steps so arrogantly with a fallen member of our clan in your arms, you disgusting non-Force sensitive child!"_

Jedi feel like dirt underneath their shoe. He could only think of two exceptions to that: Ahsoka and Obi-wan Kenobi. He glanced down at her again, she still out cold, and her breath was coming out laboured.

He finally reached the main doors and glanced up at them in all their artistic beauty. _Should I knock?_ Not too sure what to do in this occasion.

Sure he broke into the Jedi Temple before, but that was when he had nothing to lose. Now he had Ahsoka in his arms and she needed his help.

He was about to just at the door to open but instead it just slowly creaked opened a jar and a head popped out to him.

"Who are you? How dare you approach the Jedi Temple?" The voice asked indignantly; the head turned out to be a mirialan girl, who seemed to be only a few years older than him.

Inwardly Lux rolled his eyes; Jedi could be so annoying, "My name is Lux Bonteri, if you don't mind I have more pressing matters to attend to…"

Her eyes narrowed, "You arrogant little…" She trailed off when she spotted Ahsoka in his arms.

"Ahsoka! Oh Force, what happened to her?" She gasped as she pressed her fingers to Ahsoka's pulse point on her neck.

Then she saw the blaster wound, "Oh no! We must get her to the infirmary." She replied and held the door wider for him.

"I told you." Lux mumbled as he passed.

The girl scoffed and then stated, "I'm Barris Offee by the way, and perhaps Ahsoka mentioned me?"

"Nope." Lux replied not bothering to pay anymore attention to the girl.

The Great Hall was more majestic at night then it was in the morning. The shadows from the columns loomed over him like a physical pressure on his back. They were contradicted by the moonlight that shone through the large stain glass windows. The contrast distorted the images that depicted scenes from heroic Jedi endeavors.

The young Jedi girl-Barris-reached out to take Ahsoka from him, "Here, you should leave now. I will bring Ahsoka to the infirmary."

Lux knew that this was the most logical option but his heart refused to leave her, "No!" His snapped pulling away from her.

Shock spread across Barris' face, "You cannot any farther in the Temple; it's forbidden! You will be arrested and thrown into Republic prison!"

"I don't care what happens to me! I. WILL. NOT. LEAVE. HER!"

Barris' mouth fell open, "You can't possibly…"

She never got to finish her sentence because an ear splitting siren broke any thoughts. A mechanical voice bleated, "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Suddenly a much sterner voice spoke above all the rest, "Padawan Offee step away."

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Both teenagers turned to see who the speaker was. It was a middle aged, olive skinned toned human man. His head was shaven clean, he wore beige Jedi robes. But the most intimidating thing about him was his tough eyes, which said that he took no nonsense. Lux recognized him from the holonet as Jedi Master Mace Windu.

He activated his infamous purple lightsaber and aimed it at Lux. It seemed that Barris had enough sense to step away from Lux and backed into the shadows.

It took everything Lux had not to show outward panic.

Within seconds he was surrounded by clone troopers; who formed a circle around him with blasters at the ready.

Windu advanced with his steely gaze and his lightsaber was still raised, "This is your first and last warning. Release Padawan Tano immediately or suffer the consequences. Breaking and entering into the Jedi Temple is a heavy offense. You will be trialed and convicted in Republic Court."

All rational thought left Lux. His mind told him to let Ahsoka go and bolt but his heart denied once again. He pulled Ahsoka closer to his chest and felt his heart hammer against his ribcage like a xylophone.

"No." He said simply.

Windu's eyes narrowed in anger, "Arrest him then." He ordered to the clones.

In an instant Lux heard a blaster shot came from behind him and felt a paralyzing pain spread from his spine to the rest of his body. He had been hot by a shun blaster! All of his muscles and nerves shun down quickly. He fell to the floor with a thump; he couldn't move to stand back up. He could only watch as Ahsoka was torn from his grip.

_No..._He wanted to shout but his lips couldn't form the word. His wrist were pulled behind his back and bound in binders. He could barely register the clone beside him reading his rites.

All he could think of was; _I'm so sorry Ahsoka; I failed you._

**Surprising no? What's going happen to Lux? What about Ahsoka? What is their connection? Will Lux end up in prison? Find out next time on Across the Stars.**

**Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Across the Stars**

** Hello everyone! I'm back with a new update! Sorry it took so long; things got in the way (school, other stories, life, etc.) but now I'm ready to dive back into clones wars, especially since we're almost have through season 5! I would just like to say the first few episodes on Alderon were Luxsoka paradise. Here's to a Luxsoka happy ending! BTW I don't own anything (except my plot line).**

**Chapter 8 Douse**

White. That's all Ahsoka saw as she floated through oblivion; an endless void of blankness. Was she dead? No, this couldn't be the afterlife. Countless generations of Jedi have always taught that once one passed their essence would be released back into the Force to watch over their successors.

Ahsoka experienced none of that though. It seemed as if she was floating through space, only she didn't feel the extreme pressure, in fact she felt nothing at all. She felt no heaviness nor stress nor even guilt; just contentment. Freedom. Peace.

Maybe this is what Master Yoda meant when he spoke about inner peace.

Ahsoka's restlessness always got in the way of this peace; her Master always said that she was too young to be enlightened by the Force. Perhaps he only said that because he had not achieved illumination himself.

And just like that the liberation was shattered.

One thought of her Master and a horrible black ink threaded its way through the pure white; infecting it. The ink blot spread through the white until it was completely covered. A horror sense of dread came over her. She had felt this feeling before; it was the dark side.

The terror reminded Ahsoka of her life; she was not finished yet; she had so much more work to do. Her universe was not a simple one…but then again; Ahsoka was never a one to turn down a challenge.

With that she awoke from her subconscious back to the waking world.

She let out a shuttering gasp as opened her blue orbs to take in her surroundings. The first thing she realised was that her head was pounding unbelievably; she brought up her arm to touch her tender head. To say that was a mistake would be a big understatement. A blinding flash shot from her shoulder and spread to her entire torso. She screamed in pain beyond anything she had had before.

"Easy, Snips. That shoulder of yours is truly messed up." A smooth voice echoed.

The young togruta turned her head to see her Master clothed in his Jedi cloak; the brown silk looked black in the dimness of the room. His face was like stone with worry; his scar was prominent as he stared at her. His usually light blue eyes seemed darker like an endless stormy ocean; which made him look surprisingly menacing.

"…Master…" Her voice sounded course even to herself.

Her vision was blurry as she scanned across the unfamiliar room, "Where…?"

Anakin sat gently on the corner of her comfy bed, "Save your breath, Ahsoka. You'll need your strength. You're in the infirmary now; you took a laser to the shoulder and have been out for a few days…You had me so worried, Snips."

It all came back to her then: the underworld, the bar, Adi-Haller, Bo-Katan and…Lux. Oh Force_ Lux_. She remembered him coming out of nowhere just when she needed him most and saved her. The only question was where is he? He shouldn't have brought her back to the temple; he knew it would be suicide but he did it anyway. Her heart swam with appreciation but it mixed with apprehension.

She made a move to get up but Anakin foiled her plans by placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't even think about it."

Ahsoka crinkled her nose, "But Skyguy…Lux."

Sympathy passed over Skywalker's face, "There's something you need to know."

His apprentice scrunched up her brow, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Ahsoka listen, Bonteri was caught breaking into the Jedi Temple a few days ago. He had you in his arms bleeding and unconscious. Having an outsider walk into the Jedi Temple alone is punishable by death; we got lucky a couple of weeks ago but this time…"

She sucked in a terrified breath, "No…"

"Let me finish."

It took all her might to keep her trembling lips shut.

"Mace Windu was beyond angry when he raised the alarm. I've never seen him so pissed off before, not even when I tried to wax his head…"

"Master! Focus!" Ahsoka shrieked.

Unfazed, Skywalker continued, "Right, sorry. Bonteri broke the most sacred of all the Jedi's' laws. He didn't even to sneak in like last time; he just walked through the main doors! You have to realise how serious this is, by right Mace Windu could have killed him on the spot."

Ahsoka's heart soared, "But he didn't?!"

Anakin gave her the barest hint of a smile, "Bonteri is one lucky little triwp, anyone else would have been slaughtered on the spot. If Barris hadn't have been there to defend him, he probably would have been."

"Barris?" Ahsoka whispered.

That didn't sound right; Barris would never break the rules for Lux; who was a complete stranger to her. Barris even had a hard time bending the law for friends when they were in mortal danger. What had happen to her to make her no longer a stickler?

"Yes. She insisted that you were to brought the infirmary right away. Bonteri made a big commotion out of everything."

"Where were you during all of this?"

"Well I didn't find out about all this until last night. I was on that mission, remember Snips? Not suffering from amnesia, are we?"

Ahsoka frowned, "Of course I remember. But what happened to Lux?"

Skywalker's face fell, "Well he was lucky that he wasn't killed on the spot. But not even Bonteri was able to get away with such disrespect against the Jedi Order; he was arrested by the clone troopers. They're holding him at the moment before his trial before the Senate can be held."

Ahsoka began to panic at the mention of the Senate, "The Senate? But this is a Jedi affair! Shouldn't he be tried under our own court?"

Anakin looked grave for a moment, "Bonteri is a Separatist. Chancellor Palpatine intervened and insisted that he should be tried as a prisoner of war instead of a Jedi problem."

The young togurta attempted to cross her thin arms against her chest but her injury prevented her and she winced in pain, "Since when does Chancellor Palpatine have any say in Jedi affairs?"

Skywalker frowned at her, "The Chancellor is great man; the trial is a mercy on Bonteri if he was to be tried against the Council then he would most likely be convicted and possibly killed. The Order is not very forgiving when it comes to people who oppose it."

Ahsoka had to hold in a snort; she found it hard to believe that any politician could be more understanding than Master Yoda. She didn't trust Chancellor Palpatine; the man intimidated every time she was near him and he seemed to look at her like she was nothing but scum underneath his shoe. She hated politicians who acted as if they were above the people they served. She was so happy that Padme wasn't like that.

Her Master on the other hand believed that the Chancellor was a wonderful person and leader; they have had countless arguments about the subject so she decided not to retaliate. It was not the time to have one of the epic fights with Skyguy that they were known for.

She let out a sigh, Lux was in trouble and she could do nothing about it. This was all her fault; she just had to sneak out without any back up and to try to save the day. If it wasn't for her arrogance Lux wouldn't have had to save her and then gotten caught, he would have been a free person now.

That's when it hit her, she didn't tell anyone where she was…how did Lux find her?

She didn't get a chance to ponder this because Anakin pulled her into a surprising hug, "I know you're worried about Bonteri, Snips. It'll be alright he made his choice and I'm glad he did; he chose to save you. I couldn't lose you; you mean more to me than almost anything in the universe. Remember that."

Ahsoka looked at her Master with shock; Jedi were not supposed to hug each other…But then Anakin was never one to follow the rules. When they pulled away from each other Ahsoka gave her Master an odd look.

"Uh…Master? Are you alright?" He seemed off to her, as if a distant memory was warning her to be wary of him.

"Of course, Snips." He stood then, "I have a meeting with the Council to attend to, stay here and DO NOT do anything stupid. That's an order."

"Aye aye, Master." Ahsoka replied sarcastically as she mock saluted him with her good arm.

Anakin gave her a final warning look before stalking out of the room.

Once he was gone, Ahsoka let out a huff and fell back onto her pillows. It gave her a chance to glance around her infirmary room. It was like every other Republic health station she had been to, there was no colour in the room, all the equipment had been cleanse to perfection and there were a couple of uncomfortable looking chairs that were shoved in the corner. The only upside to the room was the large window that had been placed on the adjacent wall next to her bed. She was able to see the Corusant sun just about to set on the horizon; it was a nice view despite the amount of buildings and speeders in the way.

She growled in frustration; she had to get out of this room and sneak into Lux's trial.

_Hurrah for not learning from one's mistakes, _she thought to herself as she smirked.

**SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK**

Night had fallen on the infirmary as the nurse droid left Ahsoka's room after giving her a round of pain medication. She shifted about her bed; she knew that she needed a good night's sleep so she could get up early and sneak out to Lux's trial but she couldn't rest her mind.

She was still puzzled about how Lux was able to find her even though she had not told anyone about her plan with the Death Watch. It was confusing; the only person she saw that night was Barris and she didn't even tell her. So how was Lux able to find her? She remembered thinking about him as Bo-Katan shot her but it was a delirious cry for help…right? She knew that sometimes Jedi could build strong connections through the Force if their familiar enough with each other. Her Master was able to find her and even Master Kenobi at times if they were hurt but that was only at short distances. She remembered Obi-wan telling her that this technique was called Force Bonding and it usually only happened between a Master and Apprentice who had a close relationship.

She had been on the other side of Corusant when she contacted Lux…could Lux be Force sensitive? No that's absurd…she and the other Jedi would have been able to tell if Lux was Force sensitive. Was it possible to Bond with someone who was not Force sensitive?

She made a mental note to search the Jedi archives for any data on Force Bonds.

Exhausted by her ramblings she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK**

The sun rose over Corusant as Ahsoka awoke; she felt her stomach churn for she knew that Lux's trial was today. She prayed to the Force that the Senate would be merciful but it did not look good. Her plan to get out of the infirmary had to be executed perfectly.

She rolled her shoulder it was healing nicely but it was still stiff as a board. She shouldn't do anything overly drastic with it, just yet. She waited patiently until her nurse droid came in to give Ahsoka her morning medicine; now was her chance.

"Good morning, Padawan Tano." The medi-droid droned.

The medi-droid turned its back as it went to grab her medicine and Ahsoka took her chance. She pounced like a cat and tackled the medi-droid to the ground; she used the Force to take her lightsabers from the bedside table. She activated one and stabbed the medi-droid through its main frame.

"Sorry." She whispered as she dashed out of the room.

She was able to get out of the infirmary with incredible ease; it was too busy with injured Jedi and clones for anyone to notice her. She jogged out to the hanger bay and was just in time to catch the Public transport. She had to make it to the Senate building in time for Lux's trial.

The transport stopped just in front of the Senate building and Ahsoka jumped off and tried to blend into with the pedestrians. The Senate building has always impressed her; it was a humongous dome shaped building that was held up by massive columns. Each column had its own unique design that depicted scenes from the Senate's past or scenes of justice and equality. The floor was polished marble with red silk rugs that led to each entrance way. Ahsoka filed in with the rest of the observers who wanted to be witnesses to the trial of "justice".

The inside of the building was even more lavish than the hanger. Marble walls and floors with silk curtains and rugs; every surface was trimmed in gold. It seemed like such a waste of tax payers' money.

Ahsoka paused as she realized that she had no access card to get in to the trial. She couldn't even "Jedi mind trick" any of the guards because security was trained to resist it. She sighed softly and went to sit in one of the silk chairs while she rethought her plan. She considered crawling in through the air shafts but decided against it. Her shoulder would jostle around too much and she would scream out in pain which would attract unwanted attention.

Just as she was about to give up; her saving grace appeared.

"Ahsoka! What are you doing here?"

Barris came striding down corridor in her flowing black skirt. A shock look was stapled to her face.

Ahsoka jumped to her feet abruptly, "Barris! Thank the Force you are here."

The other girl placed her hands on her hips in a very mother like way and scowled at her, "You just don't how to stay out trouble, do you? The boy and you have caused such a commotion and you probably just broke out of the infirmary and risked your health to come here. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Ahsoka her good hand on Barris' shoulder, "I know it looks bad, Barris, I do. It's that I need to see if Lux is going to be okay. It's my fault after all that he's on trial in the first place. I need to see this through but I need your help. Can you get me into the trial?"

Barris gave her a long hard look before she sighed in resignation, "Fine. I suppose if I don't help; you would probably do something stupid."

Ahsoka grinned widely and gave Barris an awkward one-armed hug, "Thanks so much!"

Barris sighed again, "Come on, we go through this way."

The two girls made their down the corridor; Barris opened a side door and let Ahsoka through first. It led to a booth in the main Senate chamber. Other Padawans that Ahsoka hadn't bothered to know were seated in chairs that faced the main stage. Ahsoka and Barris sat down together on chairs and waited for the trail to begin.

The Senate chamber was always the most intimidating part of the whole structure. It was a large cylindrical room with no windows to see outside. It was stationed in the centre of the building and was the main support beam. The only light in the room came from the top of the cylinder; which was a natural skylight. Tens of thousands of round booths were placed along the fluid wall of the room. These booths were made for the senators to sit during meetings. In the centre of the room was a platform that was reserved for the Chancellor.

Ahsoka shifted nervously; she wondered how Lux was feeling at this moment. She wondered if he was as nervous and scared as she was. If he was alright after spending a few nights in prison while waiting for this damn trial. She wondered who his defense lawyer would be; would they be fair to him? But what haunted her most was if he hated her for putting him in this situation in the first place?

Suddenly the light began to dim and silence fell upon the audience as the sound of the platform door opened and the Chancellor appeared. He was dressed in a deep purple robe that was trimmed in silvers and gold. His strict face was plastered with expression of passive aggressive manipulation; Ahsoka could just see his beady eyes flicker across the room at the faces of the viewers. It wasn't until he was fully in view that he schooled his features into a look of concern.

He spoke then; his echoing around the chamber, "Ladies and gentlemen it pains me greatly that we have assembled today to enforce justice on child so young. Mister Bonteri is not only Separatist that has trespassed on Republic grounds but he also broke into the Jedi Temple, a sacred place to all Republic citizens."

Ahsoka growled under breath, and Barris patted her hand softly, "It is okay, Ahsoka."

"Now without farther delay, we must bring-forth the accused. Mister Lux Bonteri." The Chancellor commanded.

Suddenly a hatch opened and a booth came floating towards the main platform. On the booth stood two clone troopers; between them dressed in an orange prison uniform and binders was Lux.

Ahsoka gasped at his haggled appearance. It took all her self-control not jumped out of her seat and help him.

The Chancellor gave a barely noticeable smirk before saying, "Let the trial commence."

**Okay there is the eighth chapter done. The trail will be continued next chapter and I will reveal who Lux's defense is and who is the prosecutor. **

**Is anyone else pissed off about how they finished the series? First Barris betrays Ahsoka and then she just walks off into a sunset to think about her life? What the hell is that? What kind of writing is that? Sigh…**

**Any way please R&R it helps me write faster. **


End file.
